ROBLOX
User Profile: https://www.roblox.com/users/1/profile ROBLOX '''is an automated account on ROBLOX. The account is used to upload items. The account has Outrageous Builders Club, and the administrators on it have made more than 100 places but only 27 are active. His places include all of the starter places and other classic games such as Crossroads, Chaos Canyon and Rocket Arena. Many people think he is the creator, but really, it was (David Baszucki) who created the place(s). ROBLOX also has an ID of 1, which was given sometime in mid-July 2008, replacing user david.baszucki's ID of 1, which may have originally been ID 18. Supporting evidence comes from the fact that Admin, the first account created, had the ID of 1, but was switched to 18 before being deleted, meaning that they probably did that to make the main ROBLOX account ID 1. Despite the large amounts of profile views, place visits and on the account, ROBLOX has no friends but in starter years up to 2008, ROBLOX had no friends. Around 2014 (estimated), ROBLOX didn't have any friends and not even builderman (David Baszucki). It is suspected that ROBLOX did this because the account had too many friends. Despite builderman having about 68,000,000 friends, the reason ROBLOX used to have 2 friends when most if not all of his friends were removed its still unknown even to this very day. Also, a bit off-topic, erik.cassel, the late co-founder of ROBLOX, said that builderman was more of a message-answering-bot. This connects the fact that ROBLOX has no friends and builderman has more than 68,000,000 friends. On Labour Day 2015, ROBLOX was online on a game called Auto Duel. In 2016, ROBLOX was online and changed his avatar and updated his games. Guest Account The appearance of a ROBLOX Guest used to be the same as ROBLOX's current look (expect that male guests have a "R" cap and female guests have Pinktastic hair). Before an update in 2011, whenever one of the admins changes ROBLOX's avatar, players that are not logged in wear the same clothing. When gear was first released, this became a problem. Any guest playing a game that allowed gear would receive all of the gear "ROBLOX" owned. Both of these were fixed by creating the BillyBloxxer, BettyBloxxer and DefaultGuest accounts. They became the new outfit for guests. Admin The player "Admin" was one of the accounts before the ROBLOX account was made. Before the public release of the game, the Admin account was deleted. Many people think that this account is actually the ROBLOX account, aim with a changed name and look. Though this idea seems plausible, there are no backing up information, and there is supporting evidence proving many that this is not true. Reviews the most obvious proof is, http://www.roblox.com/Content-Deleted-place?id=12215. When the link to the creator of the place (Admin) is clicked, you are sometimes redirected to the ROBLOX user with the ID of 18 before being quickly redirected again to the ROBLOX 404 error page. If you inspect element the link address, you can see this is true. Statistics * '''Friends: 0 * Followers: 492K+ * Place Visits: 30M+ * Forum Posts: 289 * Profile Views: Most likely around 11B+ Trivia * ROBLOX's join date is February 27, 2006 according to ROBLOX's profile. This is an error to make ROBLOX the first user to join, but Admin is the first user. * ROBLOX shares the same join date with the users John Doe and Jane Doe who happens to have the ID number of 2 and 3. * Up until 2015, ROBLOX's inventory used to be public to view, but now it is private, and so others can't view his inventory. This is probably because ROBLOX is the main creator of catalog items, and is obvious. * Even though ROBLOX now has Outrageous Builders Club and can now make all of his games active he has not done so yet despite it being highly requested from the community. * On February 17, 2016, ROBLOX's character was changed. Category:Administrators Category:Inactive Users Category:2005 Users Category:Outrageous Builders Club Users Category:Administration of ROBLOX